Le second
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Un soir, à la vigie, deux hommes. Qui est-il réellement, le second du capitaine? - Post Thriller Bark - Zorro & Brook


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Un petit OS sur le second du capitaine. Qui est-il réellement. L'histoire se situe juste après l'Arc Thriller Bark.  
Tout cet univers appartient à Eichiro Oda, merci à lui...

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Le second**

- Non, Brook, ce n'est pas moi le second.

Zorro dit ça sans un regard pour le nouveau membre de l'équipage. Le dos bien droit, un poids dans la main gauche, la main droite bien posée sur son genou, assis en tailleur sur le sol de la vigie, Zorro fixe un point indéfini du parquet. Brook pose sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, son bras appuyé sur sa jambe. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec le bretteur plus tôt car celui-ci était encore un peu souffrant, il est monté à la vigie pour parler avec lui, d'homme à homme, pour se connaître, en tant qu'ami. Brook avait dit que, de son vivant, lui aussi était le second du capitaine. La réponse de son ami l'étonne quelque peu.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es très fort !

- Je ne suis pas le seul.

Le squelette compte mentalement les points. Le bretteur marque le premier.

- C'est vrai mais tu es le premier membre de cet équipage !

- Ouais et alors ?

Ça, ça compte comme un point pour Brook, non ? Le squelette pousse un soupir.

- Et alors, le premier membre est certainement le plus important pour le capitaine. Et vu que tu es fort, tu as donc la place d'honneur du second du capitaine ! Exactement comme moi, mon ami. J'étais le premier à être sous les ordres de Yorki. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai pris le titre de second. Tu comprends ?

Cette fois, Zorro ne répond rien. Brook reprend une gorgée de thé.

- Tu n'as pas tort, avoue le bretteur après un long silence.

Un point de plus pour Brook.

- On m'a raconté que tu étais souvent le premier à venir en aide à ton capitaine, que tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour lui !

- On est tous comme ça dans l'équipe.

Rho, diable, Zorro marque un autre point, il est fort.

- Certes, mais toi, tu as une importance essentielle aux yeux de Luffy-san ! Tu es le premier homme de l'équipage, le premier à suivre cette tête de pioche ! Tu mérites un peu de reconnaissance !

Le regard que lance Zorro au squelette confirme à Brook que ce coup-ci, il ne marque pas de point. Le bretteur fronce les sourcils en fixant le plafond. Il déclare :

- C'est vrai que c'est le titre qui me convient le mieux, en tant que premier membre de l'équipage mais… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui mérite davantage la place de second que moi.

- Mais qui ? Sanji ? Franky ? Usopp ?... Oh non, pas lui… Ou… Nami-swan ?

Zorro sourie et lève la tête pour regarder Brook.

- Non, idiot ! Le véritable second de Luffy, c'est lui, déclare le bretteur en frappant du plat de la main le plancher de la vigie !

Naïvement, le squelette regarde le sol avant de comprendre.

- Le Sunny ?

- Exact mon vieux ! Et Merry avant lui.

Zorro ferme les yeux sans quitter son sourire. Il repense avec émotion à leurs aventures à bord de la caravelle. Brook pose un doigt pensif sur son menton.

- Euh… Désolé Zorro-san mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ce rafiot serait le second à ta place.

- Parce que ce n'est pas un rafiot, Brook. C'est un navire, un bateau qui a une âme et qui nous protège de toute sa force !

- Il est très fort ce raf… ce bateau !

Zorro le regarde en poussant un soupir désespéré.

- Hé, où tu crois qu'il serait allé, Luffy, sans un bateau pour le porter. Hein ? Pas bien loin. À la première tempête, il aurait sombré. Merry le premier nous a donné l'occasion de parcourir presque la moitié du monde ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Ah oui, vu comme ça, je comprends…

- Sans un navire, les pirates ne sont rien.

Brook a un petit rire.

- Pas que les pirates, mon cher…

Zorro approuve en souriant. Le silence tombe à nouveau sur la vigie. Le musicien a terminé son thé, il repose avec attention la soucoupe et la tasse sur le banc. En soupirant, il caresse le bois.

- Brave navire, souffle-t-il.

- Qui nous emmènera au bout du bout du monde. Franky l'a promis.

Brook a une sorte de sourire.

- Et dans cet équipage, on tient ses promesses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument, Brook. Absolument.

Les deux hommes échangent une sorte de sourire complice. Zorro change son poids de main et déclare en s'étirant un peu :

- Tu sais, les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi ! Ils peuvent dire que je suis le second si ça leur chante mais t'as pas intérêt à croire ce genre de conneries ! Le second ici, c'est le Sunny et personne d'autre. Bon, c'est vrai. Sur la terre ferme, le Sunny délègue. Alors là oui, je prends le relais et j'accepte d'être le second du capitaine. Mais sinon…

- Le second c'est le Sunny, répète Brook en fronçant des orbites pleines de convictions ! Brave Sunny.

Zorro tourne sa tête vers le squelette. Brook continue de caresser le bois du navire et le bretteur doucement, se met à sourire. Il sait bien que leur nouvel ami a passé trop de temps tout seul sur son navire, sur les eaux brumeuses du triangle de Florian. Il se doute que quitter son vieux bateau pour monter sous cet étendard n'a pas dû être facile. Mais aujourd'hui, Brook est là, Brook vit parmi eux, Brook est un de leur compagnon. Et bien que l'adaptation a été un peu difficile, Zorro sent bien que le musicien commence à trouver sa place. Le squelette relève la tête et la tourne vers le bretteur. Il inspire et demande :

- Une dernière question Zorro-san…

- Je t'en prie.

- … Est-il vrai que tu as un sens déplorable de l'orientation ?!

* * *

**NdZ **Ça fait un moment que j'ai cette idée en tête, la voilà enfin prête! En espérant que vous partagez ce même sentiment...


End file.
